The invention relates to a device for supporting objects for drying. More particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable device that is designed to allow plates, pots, kitchen utensils and silverware to dry.
The invention relates to a device for supporting objects for drying. This device contains a catch basin, for receiving water that drips off of these drying objects. Attached to the catch basin is a multi-piece rack. This horizontal rack has a front end and a back end wherein the back end is rotatably supported within the catch basin. In addition, there is also a complementary rack that is rotatably attached to the catch basin. Both the rack and the complementary rack contain a series of parallel extending slats that are spaced apart from each other to receive a plate there between. The slats are spaced far enough apart so that they allow water to drip down through the bars and into the catch basin.
In addition, coupled to each piece of the multi-piece rack are U-shaped legs. These legs are for rotatably adjusting the height of the front end of this rack. Furthermore, disposed within the catch basin is a series of support strips or tabs wherein the support tabs are designed to support the legs in a particular position to keep these legs from rotating when the support bar is supporting the rack.
This device is also designed to prevent any water or other materials from flowing onto a counter top outside of the catch basin. For example, when in use, the catch basin contains a series of substantially vertical walls to trap this water within the catch basin. In this way, the water will not flow outside of the catch basin and onto a counter top. However, there are at least two drainage holes disposed within the substantially vertical walls to allow a user to easily pour out the water disposed within the catch basin into a sink.
The device also contains an adjustable tray attached to the catch basin for supporting a series of utensils. The adjustable tray also comprises a set of adjustable legs rotatably attached to the catch basin, and a top plate attached to the adjustable legs, wherein this top plate has holes for supporting the silverware and utensils in an upright manner. The top plate is adjustable from a folded up position to a folded down position so that the tray can be stored easily.
One of the benefits of this invention is that it can be folded down into a storage position wherein the rack can then be stored away. To facilitate this feature, there is also a catch block disposed within the catch basin wherein this catch block is designed to receive a top end of the complementary rack to lock the complementary rack in place on the catch block.